1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a motor driven power steering system using the same, and more particularly to a motor adapted to maintain a balance of currents, and a motor driven power steering system adapted to reduce vibrations and noise and enhance steering quality using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional motor for a motor driven power steering system, a balance of currents flowing between armature windings connected in parallel often collapses. The collapse of a balance of currents also causes collapse of a balance of forces applied to an armature and generates vibrations and connections, rapidly lowering steering quality.
Thus, in order to solve the collapse of a balance of currents, a motor is conventionally designed to have a structure point-symmetrical with respect to a rotation center of an armature. However, in spite of a design of a point-symmetrical structure, there occurs a difference between a pair of armature windings connected in parallel to a pair of segments, so currents of different magnitudes flow at a same voltage, still collapsing a balance of currents.